From One Mute to Another
by Israel Pena
Summary: Neo was alone in Remnant, with the only person ever she cared about being taken away from her because of two people. Filled with anger and hatred, she plans on taking revenge on them but realizes that she can't do so by herself. Luckily, she stumbles upon a fellow mute in strange white armor. In return for her assistance, this new mute decides to help. Remnant, beware of the mutes.
1. End of the Beginning - Mute Edition

Chapter 1: End of the Beginning - Mute Edition

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, Israel here and I would like to introduce to you guys a new crossover story between RWBY and Red vs Blue. With RWBY Volume Four coming up, I decided to do an AU version of it starring Rooster Teeth's two greatest mutes. If this story gets popular, I will be more focused on it. Anyway, let's start the episode.**

* * *

A black colored creature covered in bone armor with wings received a stab in the eye from a thin blade. The blade is connected to a handle that's being held by a girl with a hair combination of pink, brown, and vanilla white. In her other hand is a parasol that handle blade was connected to.

The girl is known as Neopolitan, or Neo for short. She's a female in her early 20s, skilled at assassinating and possesses an acrobatic fighting style. Another winged creature attacked her, only for her to shatter like glass. Neo suddenly appeared right on top of it and drove the blade through the creature's neck, killing it and causing it to disintegrate into ash and dust.

Just like the rest of the population of this planet, the planet named Remnant, Neo possesses special abilities. She specifically has multiple of them. One of her abilities is Mirror, the ability to have mirror based powers. Therefore, she can create glass clones of herself and other people as illusions and reflect physical attacks.

Another one of her abilities is Teleportation. Neo rarely uses this power, only to get out of sticky situations that not even she can handle. Using this move in a fight makes her think of herself as a coward. The last time she teleported from a fight was when she got ambushed by an older woman who wore a Grimm mask. Thinking of that woman made Neo's blood boil since she was robbed from a kill and a special someone of hers ended up going to jail.

Another ability that Neo has is known as Mystique, which has somewhat of a connection to her Mirror ability. With this ability, Neo can change her appearance to anyway how she wants. It allows her to be unrecognizable and be good at stealth missions. She can also mirror other people's appearance as her own to make things easier.

Her last ability is her Special Heterochromia. For people with this trait, they would have one eye with a colored iris and the other one having a different colored iris. The reason Neo's heterochromia is special is that she has three pairs of irises that the girl can shift within her eyes. It basically allows her to have three pairs of eyes, which allows her to see through illusions by shifting the irises.

With all of these abilities and skills, Neo is a dangerous foe to come across. The pint-sized female is currently fighting off a pack of winged monsters. These monsters are known as Griffons, one of the many species of a race known as the Grimm. A look of anger and annoyance was on Neo's face. These creatures are currently attacking her while she needs to be somewhere else.

Luckily for her, Neo already killed two of them while there are four Griffons left. One of the monsters flew at her, only to be sent back dazed as if it got hit. Once again, Neo reflected the Griffon's physical attack. Seeing her opportunity, Neo raced towards the monster and stabbed it in the chest before it could recover.

Two of the remaining Griffons flew at Neo, but the female used her acrobatic abilities to flip over and land behind them. There were times that Neo regretted not using long ranged weapons in her arsenal, but she found them not as fun as close ranged ones. While the two attacking Griffons stopped going to their intended direction, the other Griffon tried to chase after Neo.

However, Neo anticipated the attack and delivered a hard kick to the side of the monster's head. She quickly impaled the Griffon's head from under its jaw, killing it. The two other creatures turned around just to see their fallen pack member fall to the ground and disintegrate.

The two Griffons each gave a roar, but Neo has a look on her face that tells she didn't care. She wants to kill those Grimm and get it over with. She needs to find her special someone before it's too late, the same special someone she broke out jail just a while ago. It's time to kill these fuckers.

The first of the two remaining Griffons flew towards Neo, but she ran and slid underneath it. Using her blade, the female quickly stabbed the monster's underbelly. The Griffon screeched in pain, but Neo dug the blade deeper before the creature died. As the Griffon collapsed next to her, the last one chased towards her.

Neo quickly created a glass clone illusion to take her place and moved out of the way. Once the Griffon crashed into the duplicate, the clone shattered into glass. Before the monster could realize its mistake, Neo grabbed it from behind and drove the blade through the back of its head which successfully killed it.

Neo stared emotionlessly at the disintegrating Griffon, feeling absolutely no pity for the Grimm. To her, they were nothing but worthless pawns that belonged to a dark force. Neo is currently employed by that dark force, but that's only because for her special someone. She's only with them for him.

Knowing she can't waste time any longer, Neo placed her blade back into her parasol and made her way. She didn't know which direction to find him, but she needed to do it fast. It's only a matter of time before something bad happens and needs to be there to prevent it. Suddenly Neo heard a loud noise in the sky and looked up, seeing a sight that horrified her.

A large airship is on fire, slowly descending at an increasing speed where it will predictably crash. The reason Neo is horrified is because she was on that airship not too long ago with him, her partner. They were on that airship before being attacked by a young teen girl they like to identify as Little Red.

Of course, Neo knows that Little Red's name is really Ruby Rose and she watched her and her team fight in the Vytal Tournament. Then again, Little Red only fought in the first round before two of her teammates advanced into the second round. For the past year, the young teen has been a thorn to Neo's partner.

When Little Red attacked them, Neo and her partner easily kicked her ass. It was only until the young teen opened Neo's parasol that cause the female to unexpectedly exit the airship, leaving her partner to fight the teen girl. Now, Neo has to check to see if her partner is at the airship and survived.

Using her teleportation, Neo appeared at the field where the airship would crash. Opening her parasol, the female shielded herself from the impact of the vessel hitting the ground. Changing her outfit to fireproof clothing, Neo went into the fiery airship. She's going to do whatever it takes to rescue her partner.

Going in deeper into the blazing aircraft, Neo realized that it's going to explode once the fire reaches the dust fuel. She ran, desperately searching for her partner. The pint-sized female eventually reached the airship's control room. The first thing that she saw was the scroll that they used on the ship's computer system. For some reason, the small device was still intact. She grabbed it, thinking that it could be useful later.

As Neo continued to look through the blazing control room, she found something, or rather two items that shocked her. One is a bowler hat while the other is a weaponized cane. The items are there, but there's no body. It's impossible since her partner cherished those items. Tears appeared in Neo's eyes as she assumed the worst. Wasting no time, she grabbed the two items and teleported out of the burning airship and appeared at a safe distance from it. Within seconds, the aircraft exploded.

Neo watched the explosion as tears streamed down her cheeks, making no sound. How could she make a sound? Neo is mute. She cradled the bowler hat and cane against her chest. The two items once belonged to her partner are now reminders of his nonexistence. Her partner, the man she loves, is now dead. Roman Torchwick is now dead.

As Neo continued to watch the fireball of an airship, she began to seethe in anger. Once again, she is alone in the world. Neo hasn't been alone in a decade, ever since she and Roman met as teenagers. But now, he has been taken away from her. Rage began to build up as Neo decided to blame two people for the cause of Roman's death.

The first person Neo blames is Ruby Rose. The ship wouldn't crash if it wasn't for Little Red meddling in their plans. The female criminal knew that the young teen was directly responsible for causing the airship to crash. Neo knew from Roman's tales that Little Red always loves to play the hero due to her status as a huntress in training from Beacon Academy.

The second person that Neo blames is her employer. No scratch that, her former employer. From this moment on, Neo will no longer work for the witch Cinder Fall. Roman only worked for Cinder Fall because she threatened his life. The male criminal had no power against the fire witch, forcing him to work for her to secure his survival.

The only way for Neo to truly avenge Roman is to kill both Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall. She feels nothing but pure hatred for them and wouldn't let anyone get in her way. Neo's going to do whatever she can to put them in their graves or die trying.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep reaches of space is a large spacecraft. One the side of the vessel are the letters 'UNSC.' It is an acronym for the United Nations Space Command. The spaceship is coming from the ice planet Sidewinder. In it is a special cargo. It is the body of the former Freelancer Agent Maine, also known as the Meta.

Along with the body are Maine's special armor that contains multiple, dangerous equipment and his personal weapon known as the Brute Shot, a weapon that's part knife and part rifle/grenade launcher. Agent Maine was apparently defeated on Sidewinder by a group of red and blue simulation soldiers.

Along the apparent list of defeat are former Freelancer Agent Texas and Agent Washington. The crew members on board the ship who still surprised and amazed on how simulation troopers managed to kill three skilled Freelancers. They were three of the best agents from Project Freelancer.

A doctor entered the room, about to perform an autopsy on the Meta. The doctor, in his Spartan armor suit, brought his surgical trays and tape recorder with him. He stared at the Meta's body before setting up his tools. He has heard stories about Project Freelancer, headed by Director Leonard Church. Agent Maine was described as a monstrous machine, known for his supernatural strength and durability.

"This is Doctor Randolph Lynch here to perform the autopsy on the Meta, formerly known as Agent Maine of Project Freelancer," the doctor said to his tape recorder as he picked up a scalpel with his other hand. As the male doctor is about to cut open the seemingly dead Freelancer, Agent Maine's right arm suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

While the helmet couldn't show it, Dr. Lynch's face is full of fear. How was this possible? Agent Maine was supposed to be dead. He was pushed off from a cliff to the freezing waters of Sidewinder while attached to a jeep. Agent Maine's eyes opened wide awake and looked at the shivering doctor.

He noticed the scalpel in the doctor's hand and gave a low growl. Dr. Lynch tried to stab the freelancer, but the Meta used his other arm to grab the wrist. Quickly, he forces the doctor to stab himself in an area not covered in armor before snapping his neck. Dr. Lynch collapses onto the floor dead.

Agent Maine got off the table he was one and look at his hands. He was confused on how he is still alive. The former freelancer looked around the room that he's in, finding his armor and weapon. Suddenly memories from the fight on Sidewinder came to him, allowing him to remember how he survived.

 _Flashback_

 _Agent Maine was on a recovery mission with his former Project Freelancer member Agent Washington. Their mission objective was to capture the A.I. Epsilon. They had a device that would absorb the A.I. which would also prevent it from leaving. The Meta was still within Agent Maine, as he planned to take the device for himself._

 _Ambushing them was Agent Texas, the top agent of Project Freelancer. However, Agent Maine knew her as the A.I. Beta. Seeing her had satisfied Maine. After a short but brutal fight by Agent Texas, Maine successfully absorbed the A.I. and connected the device onto his suit, giving him more power._

 _Standing in way however was Agent Washington, who attacked him. Washington had a goal of bringing in Epsilon so he could get out of prison, but it didn't matter to Agent Maine. Washington managed to land some hits, but Maine eventually overpowered the freelancer with his equipment._

 _Despite that, another obstacle came to the white armored warrior. The red and blue simulation troops joined the fight and attacked Agent Maine. He was more skilled than those fake soldiers, allowing him to easily fight back but their number advantage annoyed him as they swarmed him._

 _The tides were turned as one of the simulation troops, a turquoise colored one, stabbed Agent Maine through the chest with an energy sword. It didn't stop the freelancer but placed him in a rage. After beating down the turquoise soldier, Agent Maine was shot at by a red soldier with a shotgun._

 _"Come here you big son of a bitch!" the red simulation soldier shouted as he pumped his shotgun. Agent Maine growled and walked towards him. As the freelancer walked towards him, the red soldier kept on shooting him with his shotgun. Once Agent Maine got close enough, he knocked the shotgun right out of the soldier's hands. The red trooper yelped as the freelancer grabbed him by the neck._

 _"Hey Grif, I've lost my shotgun!" the red soldier called out to one of his allies. Agent Maine stared down his victim, who was starting to struggle. "What am I going to without… my shotgun?!" Agent Maine could only wonder why his opponent would call for his allies if he knew he was going to die. "Shotgun, dammit!" Again, the soldier kept on yelling shotgun._

 _What Agent Maine didn't know was that two of the red troop's allies, an orange colored troop and a maroon colored troop, knew what 'shotgun' meant and quickly went to enact their plan. The freelancer found the phrase as a strange use of last words but proceeded to kill the red soldier, who began groaning._

 _"Hey Meta, settle a bet would ya. Does that thing look like big cat to you?" the red soldier asked Agent Maine. The freelancer turned to see what the simulation trooper meant, only to see the orange and maroon soldiers pushing a jeep off a cliff. Agent Maine looked down to see a hook on his armor that's connected to the jeep._

 _Just as the freelancer realized what's going on, the fall of the jeep dragged him across the ground towards the cliff. Agent Maine was forced to let go of his victim as he was being taken to his doom while also losing the device in the process. He knew that if he's going to die, he's at least going to take one of them with him._

 _As he got close to the edge of the cliff, Agent Maine grabbed the orange colored soldier by his ankle. However, the maroon colored soldier grabbed the orange one's hand which forced the freelancer to let go. As Agent Maine fell towards the freezing waters below, he desperately tried to think of a way to get out of the situation. He just got back the power that made him whole only for it to be taken away from him._

 _Agent Maine thought which of the equipment he gained would allow him to survive. North's Domed Energy Shield won't be of used as neither will be Tex's Active Camouflage. An idea came to the freelancer's mind. Wyoming's temporal distortion might be able to work. It'll use up all of his suit's energy, but it'll be worth the chance to see another day._

 _As Agent Maine activated the equipment, it didn't work as the way he wanted it. Instead of time around him freezing, he and the air around froze in time due to him lacking an A.I. to work it correctly. Now frozen in a bubble of solid air, Agent Maine immediately went into the freezing waters._

 _By the time the UNSC workers arrived, the temporal distortion unit deactivated. Water began to seep into Maine's suit. No longer frozen in time, the freelancer began to feel the water within his suit. The heavy water pressure kept him from moving to escape. Agent Maine fell unconscious from the lack of oxygen just as an UNSC worker unhooked him from the jeep._

 _Flashback end_

The former Agent Maine growled in anger as he now remembered the events. Those simulation troopers robbed him of his power. He was going to be in control this time, not Sigma or any of the A.I. He was going to be his own Meta. The former freelancer place on his suit and grabbed his Brute Shot. The suit no longer has its energy while his weapon is unloaded. It didn't matter to him. The ship is full of energy and ammunition to use. As for right now, he's going to bide his time before he strikes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be a short timeskip. Anyway, read and review.**


	2. The Meeting of Two Mutes

Chapter 2: The Meeting of Two Mutes

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with the second chapter of From One Mute to Another. Just liked I hope, this story became a big hit. Because of that, I will be equally focused on this story as well with my other three stories. Now that this is out of the way, it's time to start this chapter.**

* * *

 **2 Months Later**

The season of winter has arrived in the world of Remnant, but it doesn't help the state that the world is in now. Ever since the Battle of Beacon, the four kingdoms have been in an entire state of panic. The reason is because the spread of distrust between the kingdom, shaking the peace that holds them together.

From what the citizens know of the Battle of Beacon, Atlas' mechs and robot soldiers were attacking the citizens of Beacons and the academy students who were participating in the Vytal Tournament. After that, communication has been shut down due to the destruction of Vale's CCT Tower.

With fear and panic growing among the kingdoms, Grimm activity has spiked sky high. More of those monsters were attacking, and there aren't enough hunters and huntresses to stop them. The kingdom with the most Grimm activity right now is the Kingdom of Vale, which is due to a frozen Grimm dragon on top of the destroyed CCT Tower. The frozen creature was attracting the Grimm race.

Speaking of kingdoms, the Kingdom of Atlas has been viewed with negativity. Because of the people's limited knowledge of the battle, Atlas was believed to have started a war on Vale. The Kingdoms of Mistral and Vacuo began to lose their trust of Atlas and feared the same thing will happen to them.

The headmaster of Altas Academy and the leader of the Atlas military, General James Ironwood, denied the information of course. He knew what really happened along with those who fought at the battle. No matter what he or the other huntsmen and huntresses who fought tried to say, they weren't believed.

At a town near the border of Vale and Vacuo, a petite young woman with a bowler hat and a parasol is walking along the sidewalk. The woman is Neo, and she heads into a club. The club hasn't opened yet, seeing that it's still day. Neo walks over to the bar and sits on one of the stools, knocking on the table. Hei "Junior" Xiong, the owner of the club, comes up to her.

"Hello again Neo, the usual as always?" the bartender asked. The female criminal gave him a dull look, telling him her answer. As Junior starts making her drink, Neo places her parasol onto the table. The female criminal stared at the weapon, her irises constantly changing color as she looked at it.

Last month, Neo made new modifications to her parasol with access to some materials thanks to Junior's help. Using parts of Roman's cane, the female mute made her weapon part gun. Firearms were never her thing, but Neo knew she has to step up her game if she wants her revenge. Another thing is that she added light metal to the fabric of her parasol. The fabric is one of a kind, being able to block dust bullets and explosions successfully. The added metal will not only reinforce the fabric but also make sure that a certain incident doesn't happen again. Neo named her upgraded weapon Clockwork Sundae.

"I know you miss him Neo. I miss him too, though not as much as you do," Junior told her, placing her alcoholic drink in front of her. While he was never eye to eye with Roman Torchwick all the time, Hei Xiong was good associates with him. "You need to get over him. You're destroying yourself in your grief."

Neo gave him a scowl as she took her drink. She told herself that the only way to get over Roman's death is to avenge him. Taking a chug of her drink till she finishes, Neo slammed the glass onto the table and gave Junior an angry glare. Grabbing her parasol, Neo got off her stool and headed straight to her room. She slammed the door shut after she entered.

Two twin girls walked next to Junior. Despite being twins, they were dressed differently. One wears a light blue dress with bladed heels while the other one wears a dark red dress with a pair of claw gauntlets. They are Melanie and Miltiades "Militia" Malachite respectively. They watched the scene with concerned looks on their faces.

During the Battle of Beacon, Junior and the Malachite twins had their men gather supplies and several other items to move them to the club they are now at. Junior always kept a spare club in case something bad happens, like the time a certain blonde trashed his club at the City of Vale. Neo found them and made the place her personal headquarters/place to live. Since then, Neo always kept to herself and constantly planned her revenge.

"She's getting worse. What should we do?" Militia asked, worried about Neo's state.

"I don't think there's nothing we can do. She's not going to give up her quest for revenge. As long as Cinder and that young huntress are out there, Neo won't stop until she avenges Roman," Junior stated.

"She can't face them both by herself. They both have allies with them. She's only one person," Melanie argued.

"Well we can't talk any sense into her. You know how close Neo was with Roman. Those two were inseparable," Militia told her sister. Without the knowledge of the three, Neo was actually listening to their conversation. Her eyes showed signs of sadness. Even they didn't believe in her quest for revenge.

They were right about her and Roman being close and inseparable. They were considered Remnant's Most Wanted due to their powerful bond and teamwork. Together, they were unstoppable. Because of their romance, they were also known as Vale's Bonnie and Clyde. Without a partner, Neo wondered if she would even survive. Obviously she needs to in order to avenge Roman's death, but what taunts her is if she'll be able to.

* * *

Meanwhile in the UNSC spacecraft, Agent Maine was now ready to strike. After stealthily gathering food, fuel, and ammunition, the former freelancer is ready to take over. As of now, he's not going to take any prisoners. Maine somewhat knows how to pilot a ship of this caliber, so there was no reason to keep anyone alive.

Stepping through the hallway, the Meta came across his first victim. The worker was just a young man, but it was no reason for the former freelancer to spare his life. With a swift cut made by Agent Maine, the young soldier lost his head. The mute gave a low growl as he continues to walk for more victims.

It wasn't long before Maine found more people to kill, appearing in groups. There were soldiers among them, but they were skilled as fresh rookies compared to the former freelancer. He brutally slaughtered them, wasting no time in his onslaught. The Meta head over to the control room but knew there would be more pests in his way.

After killing more and more employees of the UNSC, Agent Maine finally made his way into the control room. The people in charge there were surprised, as well as the mute's other victims, to see him alive. Their surprise, however, didn't save their lives from the former freelancer. Unfortunately for the Meta, things didn't go smoothly as plan.

When Agent Maine slashed at a UNSC soldier with the Brute Shot, the soldier dodged which caused the former freelancer to heavily damage the controls. The former freelancer growled in frustration and action at the action and quickly killed the soldier who previously dodged the attack.

Agent Maine frantically tried to fix the controls but to no avail. The only thing he can do right now is guide the ship to crash land onto a planet. The closet planet nearby is named Remnant according to the ship's information. Despite the name, there's no other information about the planet. The UNSC never had time to make contact with Remnant's population.

As the Meta guided the ship towards the planet, he soon after left the control room. No doubt that room would be the first to crash, so it'll be better for the former freelancer to get out of there. By the time Agent Maine got into the middle of the ship, it has already entered Remnant's atmosphere.

* * *

Back with Neo, the female criminal was sitting at the roof of Junior's club. The club owner opened it up now that it was nighttime. Not in the mood to listen to loud music, the colorful mute left the building to be at the roof where she is now. Neo looked at the sky, thinking over the past two months.

Despite wanting to kill Cinder Fall and Ruby Rose, Neo didn't know where to start. The mute knew that Cinder has a base in Mistral since they pretended to be students of Haven, but she wasn't sure if her former superior would still be there. Plus, she doesn't have enough resources to get to the kingdom. As for the girl in the red hood, Neo couldn't get any information about her. Probably the only way for her to do so is infiltrate Beacon's data system, but that'll be difficult due to the Grimm infestation over there.

Neo sighed as she stared at the starry night sky. Maybe Junior and the twins were right. Maybe she doesn't have what it takes to fulfill her quest for revenge. She's just one person while the two on her hit list have multiple allies each. She needs a partner, and she couldn't ask Junior or the Malachite twins to help her. There was no reason to.

As Neo stared at the sky, she noticed a small twinkle. She tilted her head a little until she realized that the twinkle is turning into the fiery streak. The female criminal watched at streak headed towards the forest near a small mountain. Deciding to investigate before anyone else could, Neo teleported to the ground and ran towards the crash site. Since it came from the sky, the mute knew that she has to go see it.

* * *

Back with Agent Maine, the former freelancer staggered out of the crashed ship. Before the ship crash landed, the Meta used his domed energy shield. Without the use of an A.I, it wasn't created as large as it should be but was enough to keep him alive. Maine knew the shield could withstand the force of a nuclear blast, so it wouldn't have any trouble with a crash landing.

With the Brute Shot in his hand, the former freelancer checked the damage to the ship. The good news is, the fuel tanks are perfectly fine as well as the extra fuel. The bad news is, the ship cannot fly and is beyond repairs. This means that he has to find a new space ship to get off this planet. Agent Maine gave a harsh growl, but unknown to him, his negativity is attracting something dangerous. Glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness of the forest, staring at the Meta.

As Neo ran through the forest, she heard the various howls of Beowolves. Despite the warning of incoming danger, the female criminal continued to press forward. She has to find out what crashed up ahead. She could probably find something useful to her, resources that'll help her quest for revenge. As she finally reached an opening outside between the forest and the mountain, the mute saw something otherworldly.

There was a person in white armor and a yellow helmet fighting off Beowolves with a weapon that she can only describe as a knifle, seeing that it's part knife and part rifle. The mysterious spaceman decapitate two beowolves in a fast pace, amazing Neo. One beowolf ran towards the armored warrior, who caught the creature by the neck in response before throwing it at two others. The mysterious fighter shot a grenade at the three Grimm, killing them.

Neo continued to watch the armored stranger fight more Grimm. That suit of his is really unique. She knows what that the kingdom of Atlas is capable of produce advance technology, but nothing like the armor that person is wearing. The fighter must be really from space. An ursa chased towards him, but the warrior punched him. The bear Grimm fell to the floor dead. It seems the guy has incredible strength as well, possibly stronger than blondie.

* * *

Back to the Meta's point of view, the former freelancer stared at the dissolving beasts. He didn't know what the hell those creatures were but noted that they were highly monstrous. Agent Maine watched until the last of these monsters finished dissolving into dust. However, he now notices someone nearby.

The person is a young female with weirdly colored hair who looks to be no older than her early twenties. The hair actually reminded the Meta of the Neapolitan ice cream, with the pink, white, and brown hair resembling strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream respectively. Agent Maine held a firm grip on the Brute Shot and gave a low growl at the girl, warning her not to come any closer.

The girl just stood there, but the former freelancer notices that her eyes shifted to different colors. He also noticed that they are mismatched. Nevertheless, Maine doesn't like the fact that there's a witness. She could probably tell this world's government about the incident, making the situation more difficult for him. The agent aimed his weapon at her and fires a grenade shot at her.

Much to the surprise of the Meta, the girl instantly shattered in pieces of glass upon impact. He didn't know whether it was some sort of trick or illusion, but he did know there's something to this planet than he expected. The former freelancer turned around to see the mystery girl coming down at him with a kick.

Agent Maine brings up the Brute Shot to shield himself, in which the girl landed on and used to leap back to the ground. The former freelancer fires another grenade at her, but the girl opens up her parasol and shields herself from the shot. The Meta took note that the parasol protected the girl from damage.

Seeing that firearms won't do any good right now, Agent Maine places his weapon on his back and charges towards the girl. He launches a fury of punches at her, but the girl casually dodges them with a smirk. She performs a spin kick on him, but the attack didn't do any damage as her foot made contact with his armor.

* * *

Back with Neo's point of view, her eyes widened in response as she realizes her attack did nothing. The space warrior grabbed her ankle and slammed her onto the ground soon after. Thankfully, the mute's aura was able to heal her back quickly. Neo launches a jump kick, this time using her aura to enhance the kick, and hits him once again. Unfortunately, the spaceman staggered back a few steps as the attack did nothing to faze him.

Knowing that physical attacks won't do anything, Neo extends the blade from her parasol. Seeing this, the armored warrior took out his weapon and swung the blade at her. Neo blocked it with hers, but the space warrior continued to press forward. The colorful mute flips backward to give herself some distance from him.

The brute charged forward and continues to slash at her, but Neo continues to blocks them with her parasol's blade. However, the spaceman gave her a spin kick of his that manages to knock her back. Scowling, Neo retracted the blade as the inner works within her weapon started to shift. Opening up her parasol, Neo aims it at the warrior and presses the hidden trigger.

* * *

The Meta was pushed back as the colorful bullet made contact with his armor. However, his armor's personal shield protected it from being damaged. However, the former freelancer took note to be careful of those bullets. His armor's shield runs on its energy, and those color bullets might make a number without it.

Raiding the Brute Shot to shield himself, Agent Maine rushed towards the multi-haired girl. She continues to fire more colorful bullets, mainly the red ones, but the Brute Shot proved successful to withstand the blasts. Once he got close enough, the Meta blasts a grenade shot in close range. Despite the parasol protecting her from damage, the force of the impact sent her back.

* * *

Neo gritted her teeth as she got up. She looked up to see more grenades being shot at her. The mute ran circular, trying to outrun the projectiles. Meanwhile, Agent Maine raced towards the running girl and gave another slash at her. The colorful girl extended the blade from her parasol and blocked the attack. The former freelancer could tell the girl from a look at her eyes that she lacks fear. He lacks fear as well because he wants to be the one who causes it.

Neo lacks fear because she saw it as a cowardly emotion, useful for nothing. It was because of that emotion that Roman was captured and put to jail after the failed train incident. Never again would she feel that emotion. If she was given the chance, she would kill that woman with the Nevermore mask Raven Branwen to prove she no longer feels fear.

* * *

Wanting to end this now, Neo teleports and appears right on top of him. However, Agent Maine grabbed the girl and slammed her onto the ground before doing it again. Neo hissed in pain as she can feel her aura being drained. She needs to give the final blow. Aiming her closed parasol at him, Neo began shooting. The dust bullets hit the spaceman at the helmet, but it was being protected by the armor's body shield.

Neo lowered her weapon and shot him at the knee, causing him to lose balance and fall. As he fell, the colorful mute got on top of him and pointed the end of her parasol at his neck with her finger on the trigger. This is it. Suddenly, Neo felt cold metal at the side of her neck. At the corner of her eyes, the colorful mute could see the warrior holding his weapon against her.

Agent Maine acknowledges that his female opponent is strong, but this is where it ends. If she's going to kill him, the former freelancer is going to take her with him. They both stared at each other, silently daring the other to make a move. They were at a deadlock that could end either of them or both of them dying.

To the surprise of them, Neo got up and moved back. The Meta was confused why he spared his life but gave a growl of frustration. Neo gave him her hand, offering to help him up. Agent Maine snarled but notices the stoic expression on his opponent's face. This is a onetime offer for the former freelancer, so it'll be best that he'll take advantage of it. Agent Maine grabbed her hand, allowing Neo to help him up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Here we have the first ever encounter between Neo and Agent Maine. Next chapter will have them in a more civilized manner. Until then, read and review.**


	3. A New Partnership

Chapter 3: A New Partnership

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of** _ **From One Mute to Another**_ **. Volume Four has appeared and I'm glad that the premiere and the World of Remnant videos gave new information and characters. It allowed me to plan what comes next in the story. Now it's time to start the story.**

 **Special Note: Today is my birthday, October 27** **th** **.**

* * *

 _On the Planet Sidewinder is a large spacecraft that has crash landed some time ago. On the side of it are three words, "Mother of Invention." The inside of the Mother of Invention shows that there is a lot of equipment that are in need of repairs. At another room is a training ground where a woman in cyan armor is hitting floating targets._

 _Agent Maine, also known as the Meta, walks in on the upper floor and watches the trainer soldier. He knows that soldier as Agent Carolina, the top ranked freelancer of Project Freelancer before Agent Texas/Beta showed up. The Meta wasn't here for a freelancer reunion. No, he was after a greater prize._

" _Time," Agent Carolina asked, finished hitting all the targets. A small, blue, holographic figure appeared on her shoulder. It was the Artificial Intelligence fragment Epsilon, who is known as Church to his friends._

" _Oh, yeah, just point zero three milliseconds too slow. Looks like I'm picking the movie tonight," Epsilon replied in a smug tone._

" _Ugh, can it not be another garbage action movie?" Carolina asked in annoyance._

" _Oh come on, they're hilarious. Everyone talks in one-liners, the plot's non-existent. It's like the characters are just there to beat the shit out of each other," Epsilon reasoned. Suddenly, the ship's alarm goes off. "Uh oh."_

" _What is it?" Carolina asked._

" _Uhhh… I think we're about to have company," the A.I. fragment answered, and he didn't like what this company is. Agent Maine balls his fists up as he stared at his former fellow freelancer and the A.I. He has finally found his target, and there was no way he would allow Carolina to stop him. Agent Carolina quickly turns around and points her pistol at the Meta, who continues to stare at her and Epsilon._

" _Maine?" the female freelancer asked in confusion._

" _Not exactly," Epsilon told his partner. The two of them looked back at the Meta. Eight other A.I. fragments (Delta, Sigma, Gamma, Omega, Eta and Iota as one, Theta, and Beta/Tex) appeared around Agent Maine's helmet, telling him to kill Carolina and take Epsilon. The Meta takes out the Brute Shot, ready to add another A.I. to his collection._

" _Ok, if we win, you can totally pick the movie." Epsilon then disappeared. Agent Maine jumps through the window, breaking it. He thrusts down the Brute Shot, but Carolina rolls away and shoots at the Meta, but he blocks the bullets with his weapon. "Not working!"_

" _I can see that!" Carolina responded to her A.I. Agent Maine uses the Brute Shot to attack, but Agent Carolina blocks the attacks although the male freelancer kicks her away. The Meta then attacks Carolina's head, but she blocks it and shoots at Meta's head in response. Maine counters and headbutts Carolina, throwing her pistol away. The Meta then tries to hit Carolina, but she dodges it and pulls out her Humbler Stun Device._

 _Both of the former freelancers charge at each other. The Meta tries to hit Carolina, but she blocks it and stuns him multiple times, knocking his Brute Shot away with an air kick. Agent Maine sees his fallen weapon but doesn't go to pick it up. Instead, he growls and punches his fists together and walks towards Agent Carolina. The Meta tries to punch her many times, but Carolina dodges them as she stuns the Meta and kicks him down._

" _You sure you can't set that thing to kill?" Epsilon asked. Agent Maine growls and punches the ground, getting up and walks towards the Brute Shot to pick it up._

" _Just hold on!" Carolina told the A.I., activating her Speed Boost and runs towards her former fellow freelancer. As the Meta picks up his weapon, the female freelancer punches him and starts to run up the walls. Maine tries to shoot at Carolina, but he misses all of the shots as Carolina dashes towards and punches him to a wall. The female freelancer rolls and pulls out her Battle Rifle as she shoots at the Meta, but activates his Domed Energy Shield and Overshield. He then activates his Active Camouflage, turning invisible as the shields drop. "Church, where is he?"_

 _"I'm on it, scanning… your left!" Epsilon told his partner. The Meta appears and slashes Carolina's Battle Rifle in half. She throws it away and the two of them attack in hand-to-hand combat. Carolina blocks Maine's punch and starts to punch him multiple times, but he blocks the female's last punch and punches her both into the face and the crotch. They both once again punch each other, but the Meta punches and backflips onto Carolina's back and kicks her away._

 _Agent Maine then stands and walks towards the fallen female freelancer as he growls. Agent Carolina tries to pick up her pistol, but the Meta grabs her leg and smashes her down. He was about to do it again, but Carolina kicks his face, gets up, and walks towards her opponent. She kicks and knees Agent Maine, but he punches Agent Carolina and does a Superman punch which knocks her away._

 _"Church, I need Armor Enhancements," Carolina told her A.I._

 _"Which ones?" Epsilon asked._

 _"All of them!" the female freelancer answered in a desperate shout._

 _"Uh that doesn't seem like a good ideaaaaahhhhh!" the A.I. managed to say before screaming as Agent Carolina dashes towards the Meta with Enhanced Speed. Agent Maine is one step ahead however as he uses Temporal Distortion to freeze time, stopping Carolina in midair. Electricity appeared on his suit as it ran out of power. "Huh? …Aw shit."_

 _The Meta pulls out his Brute Shot slashes Agent Carolina with it, sending her crashing into a wall. The female freelancer was in pain as her armor appears to be horribly damaged with blood appearing on it._

 _"Dammit! OK, uhhh focusing on the Healing Unit, I got you. Carolina can you hear me?" Epsilon desperately asked his partner. Things won't end well for the both of them if the female freelancer doesn't pull through. Meanwhile, Agent Maine reloads the Brute Shot as he's ready to continue the fight. Carolina quickly rolls forward and grabs her pistol, shooting at the Meta as she manages to land multiple successful hits. The white armored freelancers fell on one knee as blood appears on the bullet holes._

 _"You got him!" Epsilon cheered at the sight of their weakened opponent. Agent Maine stands up, growling, and slowly walks towards Agent Carolina. Despite being shot multiple times, it wasn't going to stop him from accomplishing his mission. "OK, seriously, what the fuck?"_

 _Agent Carolina reloads her pistol as she tries to shoot at the Meta again, but he throws his Brute Shot. It slashes the female freelancer and sticks to the wall. Agent Maine punches Carolina multiple times before grabbing her. He then raises his fist, about to punch her in order to finish the fight._

 _"Hey, hey wait wait wait! Wait, hold up," Epsilon said to the Meta, catching his attention. Agent Maine growled at the memory A.I. while the other A.I. began talking to him. "Uhhh hey so I know you're about to pummel her ginger face in and all, but you also talk in grunts so I'm just gonna say this one line for you okay? Just this one time." Carolina then pulls up the Brute Shot and points it at the Meta's head. "Oh! Son of a Bitch!" Carolina shoots at Maine's head, blowing it off completely._

 _"Church," Agent Carolina tiredly asked her A.I._

 _"Yeah?" Epsilon responded._

 _"No action movies," the female freelancer said._

* * *

Agent Maine quickly woke up as his body sat up forward. It was all a dream, but it felt so real. He tightened his hands into fists as the former freelancer gave a growl. Even in his dreams, Epsilon still taunts him. The Meta would get off this planet to find that A.I. He didn't know why Agent Carolina was also in his dream though but shrugged it off. It probably was nothing.

The former freelancer remembered where he's at. He's in a room at a club. The ice cream woman took him in after their fight. The two also hid the fuel of the UNSC's spaceship inside an empty cave and covered the entrance with a large boulder. For the rest of that night, the only thing that they learned from each other is the fact that both of them don't have the ability to talk.

Agent Maine waited in his room. The woman, Neopolitan or Neo as he remembered, should also be in the club. Suddenly, a knock on his door can be heard. The Meta gave a growl to alert the person behind the door. He has the Brute Shot against the wall just in case that person might be an enemy.

The door opens and reveals the person to be Neo, who was holding her parasol like a cane. The female criminal looks at the freelancer and raises an eyebrow, wondering if he slept the whole night in his armor. It was unnatural, but it didn't matter to Neopolitan. All that matters is that she found someone who can help her with her quest for revenge.

Agent Maine gave a growl, catching her attention. The female criminal help up a small microchip and offered it to the freelancer. The Meta looked at the chip and took it, attaching it into his suit. After a few seconds, Neo took out her scroll and typed on it. A message appeared on a screen inside Maine's helmet.

 _Can you read my texts?_

Agent Maine growled and nodded, prompting Neo to smirk. It seems that they have some form of communication. The female criminal once again typed on her scroll.

 _Good. It'll be a while for me to find a way for you to communicate._

After the Meta read the message, he noticed another scroll attached to Neo's hip. However, that one looked different. The former freelancer grabbed the second scroll, alarming Neo. She made some changes to Cinder's virus so she can use it to her advantage but doesn't know the results of it, meaning the female criminal doesn't know what will happen next of Maine uses it.

Before Neo could get a chance to protest, Agent Maine hooked the scroll into his suit. A second went by before a small black figure appeared on the former freelancer's shoulder. The figure appears to be a person in a cloaked robe that resembles the queen chess piece. Both the Meta and Neo stared at the figure.

"Greetings, I am the A.I. unit Reine," the figure stated, appearing to have a light French accent in her voice. "To whom is my creator?" Maine and Neo continued to stare at the newly introduced A.I. The female criminal couldn't believe that she somehow was managed to create a new A.I. from Cinder's old virus. Neo quickly regained her composure to address the A.I. and typed onto her scroll.

 _That would be me, Neopolitan._

"Greetings Miss Neopolitan. How may I serve you?" Reine asked her creator. The female criminal was surprised that part worked. She worked on the device, allowing her to send messages to the freelancer and the A.I. independently and at the same time. Neo quickly typed on her scroll to communicate with the A.I.

 _I need you to assist him, in forms of communication and anything else he may need._

Agent Maine growled, satisfied to have another A.I. in his disposal. He can already feel a new surge of power going through him. Reine turned to the former freelancer.

"It's a pleasure working with you Agent Maine," the A.I. told him. "Or would you prefer the Meta?"

Agent Maine growled, wondering how she knows about his aliases. Neo raises an eyebrow, also interested as the Meta and on the two names.

"Easy, I delved into the information banks within your suit. You are Agent Maine, a former member of the defunct Project Freelancer. You were also given the nickname the Meta for stealing A.I. fragments from other former freelancers. I am assigned to you, so that last part doesn't concern me," Reine stated. Neo typed and sent a message to the A.I.

 _You can understand him?_

"Indeed. I am using his suit as a translator to his growls," the A.I. explained before turning back to Agent Maine. "What would you like for me to address you as?"

The former freelancer gave a growl in response, not caring on what anyone calls them. He has been used to being called Agent Maine in Project Freelancer and the Meta by others when he stole A.I. fragments.

"If that's the case, then I'll address you as Agent Maine if that's alright with you," the Reine told him. Neo typed on scroll, sending a message to the Meta.

 _I'll just call you Maine. I don't know anything about this Project Freelancer thing, and this is the first time I interacted with an A.I._

Agent Maine gave a growl, fine with the names that they'll call him. All that matters to the former freelancer is for him to get off this planet. He knows that Neo wants for something but doesn't know what. The Meta faced the female criminal and growled at her.

"Agent Maine would like to know why he is here and what you want with him," Reine translated to her creator. Neo typed and sent a message to the former freelancer.

 _I need your help on getting revenge on two people, help me kill them._

The Meta growled, in which Reine translated for her creator. The former freelancer didn't mind helping Neo get her revenge on some people, but he wouldn't do it without a price.

"Agent Maine says that he'll only do so if you can help him find a way to get off this planet," the A.I. stated. Neo tapped on her scroll before showing the screen to the Meta and Reine. On the screen is what the former freelancer can deduce to be the map of this planet. There were names on the map that identified the different land masses and cities. The female criminal sent a message to both Reine and Maine.

 _This is the map of the planet Remnant._

"Miss Neopolitan, may I use the microchip that you gave Agent Maine earlier so I can access to your scroll to look up information for us to use?" Reine asked. Neo nodded, allowing the A.I. to gain access to her scroll. "Access complete."

Agent Maine gave a growl, wanting to know how a map is going to explain how Neo will help him get off Remnant. The female criminal took notice but decided to wait until Reine translated for her.

"Agent Maine asks how does the map is going to help with his situation," the A.I. told her. Neo held up a finger and motioned Reine to use the map inside the former freelancer's helmet before typing on her scroll, sending a message to both the Meta and the A.I.

 _At the top continent Solitas is the technological advanced Kingdom of Atlas. In the kingdom's capital is the City of Atlas, where there had been multiple attempts for space travel. Unfortunately, Dust couldn't work outside Remnant's atmosphere. Therefore, spaceships couldn't go into space._

The former freelancer gave a growl, confused at the mention of Dust. Seeing that he's on another planet, Agent Maine could tell that the female criminal isn't referring to the small particles found in houses or dust storms.

"Agent Maine asks what Dust is, Miss Neopolitan," Reine told her creator. "You don't need to explain as I have already gathered information about the material. Dust is a source of energy used in Remnant. Appearing as a crystal or dust form, Dust's physical properties allows it to be used for numerous purposes such as fuel or ammunition." Neo nodded in satisfaction and typed a new message to Maine and Reine.

 _Correct. Remnant's spaceships won't be able to go past the planet's atmosphere. However, Maine has lots of fuel saved from the crashing of his ship. There's no more reason for me to continue explaining._

Agent Maine understood what Neo meant and growled in satisfaction. With a possession of one of this planet's ships, he'll be able to get his vengeance on those simulation troopers and capture Epsilon. Neo typed a new message on her scroll and sent it to the former freelancer.

 _We'll steal one of Atlas' ships AFTER you help me kill my two targets._

The Meta gave a small snarl but nodded in agreement nevertheless. However, he also gave a growl for Reine to translate to the female criminal.

"Agent Maine agrees but with the condition of having access to Dust. He wants to use the material to power up his suit and as ammunition for his weapon," the A.I. told her creator. Satisfied, Neo smiled and sent a message to the Meta.

 _Deal._

Neopolitan held up her right hand, offering it to the former freelancer. Agent Maine took it with his, and the mutes shook on it. A new partnership has been formed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Neo has found herself a new partner in the form of Agent Maine/the Meta. I decided to give him an A.I. so he'll be able use his freelancer equipment at full operation. Plus I want pose him as a legitimate threat to Cinder and Ruby, and he'll won't be able to if he's nerfed. Reine is French for Queen, seeing that she used to be the Black Queen Virus that infected Atlas' tech and robot soldiers. What will be their next destination? Find out next chapter.**


	4. Understanding Your Partner

Chapter 4: Understanding Your Partner

 **Author's Note: I'm back and not dead. Sorry for the long wait. Laptop problems and college life were a major obstacles in my writing plans. Fear not though, I managed to adapt into these situations, and I'm now back with a new chapter of** _ **From One Mute to Another**_ **.**

* * *

A bang shot out and a beowolf fell to the ground with a thud before its body started dissolving. A small trail of smoke came out from the opening of an umbrella, revealing Neo to be the one who shot it dead. The female criminal stared down at the dissolving corpse with a stoic expression, having lost count how Grimm she already killed.

It's been four months since she made a partnership with the former space marine known as Agent Maine. Her two month depression and her initial fight with the former freelancer made Neo realize how sloppy she has gotten. Whenever she's in a fight, she's supposed to be untouchable. How can Neo avenge Roman if she isn't in her A-game?

Agent Maine wasn't fond of having to wait months before even starting on the journey towards revenge, but Neo insisted that she needed to fully ready if she's going to kill Cinder and Ruby. Thankfully, she managed to convince him by telling the former freelancer that he had to adjust to Remnant if he's going to be efficient.

Of course, Maine had to learn the history of Remnant in which Reine provided from her data banks. Neo was still surprised that the A.I. managed to collect all the data in Remnant in so little time. The female criminal could now tell why the space marine stole other A.I.s from his former fellow freelancers. They are really useful.

Neo looked around, searching for more Grimm to kill as practice. Much to her disappointment, there wasn't. She frowned, wanting more opponents to kill in order to continue training. Unsatisfied, she headed back to Junior's bar to check up on how her new partner is doing.

Speaking of the bartender, Neo has to thank the man once again. She initially planned to charge into the Grimm-filled City of Vale in order to obtain information on Ruby Rose from Beacon Academy, but Junior managed to stop her from going through it since he couldn't allow her to potentially be killed.

Instead, he gave her the information of Yang Xio Long including where she lives. At first, Neo wasn't interested about the blonde girl since she was more focused on Little Red. However, she instantly remembered that Ruby and Yang are siblings despite vastly different appearances. It turns out, both girls live in the Island of Patch outside the Kingdom of Vale. This information gave Neo a step closer to her revenge.

As she entered back into the bar, the female criminal found her new partner working on his weapon and approached him. Due to receiving new information about how Dust works, Agent Maine decided to adjust the Brute Shot so it can use Dust. Of course, he plans to fix it back since the material doesn't work outside the planet's atmosphere. So until then, the former freelancer will be using Dust. Plus, it was also a good way to conserve his other ammunition.

 _How are you holding up?_

Agent Maine gave her a growl, still impatient on having to wait. The A.I. Reine materialized and appeared on his right shoulder.

"Agent Maine is still impatient while you are continuing your training Miss Neopolitan," Reine translated. Neo gave a sigh.

 _I'm impatient too. I can no longer wait getting my revenge, but I need to be ready. I need to make sure everything works according to plan._

The Meta gave an angry growl in response, gripping his weapon tightly. The female criminal raised an eyebrow, wanting a translation from the A.I.

"Agent Maine says that he doesn't believe your statement. He states that there's something else going on, something that's holding you back," Reine reported. Neo narrowed her eyes and gave a growl herself.

 _There's nothing holding me back! Just be grateful that I'm helping you get off Remnant. Now be patient until I find myself ready!_

The Meta snarled, prompting Reine to give another translation. The former freelancer wasn't willing to wait any longer and knew something was up with the female criminal.

"Agent Maine asks how badly do you want your revenge," the A.I. said. Neo was confused by the question but decided to give her answer.

 _Very badly so much, I wouldn't let anyone get in my way._

The Meta gave another growl, but this time at a calmer tone.

"Agent Maine wishes to know why aren't you getting your revenge then," the A.I. translated. The female criminal gave a frown.

 _I told you before. I'm not ready. I will get my revenge once I'm ready._

The Meta replied with a growl, a bit larger one in fact. Neo crossed her arms and tilted her head a bit.

"Agent Maine asks when are you going to be ready, what's keeping you from finding yourself ready," Reine stated. A moment of silence passed before Neo gave a response.

 _I don't want to have this conversation anymore._

Neo walked away, but the Meta grabbed the female criminal and turned her around. The former freelancer angrily snarled at her.

"Agent Maine states that if he's going to be your partner, then you need to treat him such," Reine told her. Neo balled her fists and bared her teeth.

 _Fine! If you're so desperately wanting to know, I'm scared! One of the two people I want to kill possesses powers that the world believes to be mythical while the other outsmarted me and caught me off guard. I'm scared that I might slip up and fail. Happy now?_

Neopolitan walks away and heads towards her room, slamming the door after she entered. Agent Maine angrily growled in frustration, seeing this won't help him get off Remnant. The former freelancer knew that the people Neo wanted to kill wronged her somehow, but he didn't know what. He didn't ask her why she wanted revenge, since he believed it wasn't his business as he's only helping her so she can help him. Based on his partner's reaction though, Maine could tell that it was at a personal level.

"I apologize for her outburst," a male voice said to him. The Meta turned around to see Junior. "The partnership she's having with you is still new to her. She's still not over her former partner, not until she gets her revenge." The former freelancer gives a growl, demanding some information.

"Agent Maine would like to know more information," Reine told the bartender.

"Since you're learning about the history of Remnant, I'm guessing you've heard about the attack on the City of Vale?" Junior asked the former freelancer.

The Meta gave a nod, knowing about one of the major cities of the world being ravaged by a terrorist organization known as the White Fang as well as some mysterious Maine was actually surprised when he learned about the Faunus race but wasn't too surprised since he fought aliens before.

"Well, Neo was part of the attack along with her partner Roman Torchwick," Junior explained.

"According to my data banks, Roman Torchwick was a notorious criminal in the Kingdom of Vale. He was wanted for numerous felonies, including Dust robbery and dealing, weapons dealing, and murder," Reine stated.

"Correct. During the Fall of Vale, Neo and Roman were attacked by a young huntress-in-training," Junior replied. Agent Maine knew what a Huntress was as well as a Hunter. Warriors trained to fight those monsters known as the Creatures of Grimm he faced when he first landed on this planet. He knew that they fought on the side of justice and possess unique abilities. The former freelancer motioned the bartender to continue telling his story.

"During the fight, the young huntress-in-training separated the two. Neo later found the airship the fight took place crash-landed and on fire. Before it exploded, she found her partner's cherished possessions but couldn't find the body. Despite that, it was obvious that he died," Junior explained.

Agent Maine nodded, understanding why Neo wants revenge. He guesses that the young huntress-in-training is one of the people the female criminal wants revenge on for causing the death of her previous partner. However, the former freelancer wanted to know whothe other person Neo wants revenge on. He gives a growl, wanting Reine to translate for him.

"Agent Maine understands the huntress-in-training but wants to know about the other one," the A.I. told Junior.

"The other person Neo wants revenge on is their former superior, a Miss Cinder Falls," the bartender answered. "You see, they didn't join Miss Falls freely. She forced them by threatening Roman's life. Neo wasn't scared, but he was. Threatening her partner's life and putting them in that position against the huntress-in-training are enough reasons Neo has to get her revenge."

The Meta knew what it was like holding a grudge against a supervisor. While he was initially indifferent to the Director back during his days in Project Freelancer, Maine didn't like the fact that he was forced to work under him again after losing his collected A.I.s to an E.M.P. Then again, the situation was different since he was incarcerated for stealing equipment and killing the other former freelancers. The Meta's situation was actually similar to the Suicide Squad from DC Comics, except without the neck bombs.

"So please, don't give Neo such a hard time," Junior pleaded. "She and Roman were more than just partners. They were lovers. They really cared about each other, having been together since they were teenagers." That information actually surprised Agent Maine, since it's a whole new personal for Neo wanting to achieve her revenge.

Maine does have some knowledge about love. He loved his family when he was younger, but the former freelancer never really understood love in a romantic sense. The reason is because he never really experienced romance love. None of the female agents at Project Freelancer really caught his attention as well as the mute always kept to himself.

Agent Connecticut, also known C.T. and Connie, has always been a mature but anxious woman. She was a friendly person but never had a lot of interactions with the male members of the project. Most of the freelancers, including Agent Maine, began to assume the female to be a lesbian because of this, only it turns out that she was a traitor to the project.

Agent Texas was a freelancer Maine never liked. The sight of her caused the white armored freelancer to be filled with anger. He hated all those times she humiliated him in training. Now he understood how Agent Carolina felt, but he didn't let his emotions affect his performance in his missions. After finding out Texas was actually the A.I. Beta, that's how he viewed her; nothing but a tool.

Agent South Dakota, South for short, was another freelancer that Maine never really liked. He always viewed her as hotheaded, childish, and annoying. Selfish was another word he would describe her, but it's too simple. During his run as the Meta, he fully witnessed South betray her brother Agent North for her own survival when the mute was hunting the A.I. Theta from the latter. He was disappointed that he didn't get to kill her but was at least satisfied when Agent Washington did the deed instead.

Agent Carolina was the only freelancer Maine respected and acknowledged in the project. He knew she was at top of the freelancer leader board for a reason before Agent Texas showed up. Despite that, he never felt any attraction towards the redhead. Besides, it was common knowledge among the freelancers, except Carolina herself, that Agent York was the one who had a crush on her.

Agent Maine growled at memories of Project Freelancer. As far the Meta knows, he and Agent Washington are the only freelancers left alive. Though he is still confused about that dream he had of Carolina four months ago. He gave a small growl at Junior, allowing Reine to translate for him.

"Agent Maine thanks you for your concern as he states that he'll be easier on Miss Neopolitan," the A.I. told the bartender.

"Thank you," Junior said before leaving the former freelancer. The Meta gave a nod, knowing he needs to have a better understanding with Neo if he's ever going to get off Remnant. However, he's still impatient and wonders if he can get her to agree on starting their journey of her revenge already.

* * *

Meanwhile with Neo, the female criminal was silently sobbing on her bed while clutching onto Roman's hat. The mute was upset that she allowed her emotions to get the best of her, but Maine kept on pressuring her. However, she admits that what she told the former freelancer is indeed true.

Neopolitan wants her revenge on Cinder and Ruby, knowing that she won't be able to move on from Roman's death unless she succeeds. Unfortunately, she's also afraid that she might fail and will never be able to avenge her lover. All of her training during these past four months was not only to put herself back at her peak but also to lock away her fears and self-doubt.

Who can blame her? Her former superior Cinder Falls had acquired all of the powers of the Fall Maiden whom she killed, a figure from what's supposed to be a fairy tale. With those powers, she's much more powerful than Ruby and could also be with Salem and her other accomplices instead of being in Mistral.

Speaking of Little Red, Neo never felt so humiliated and ashamed in her life. She and Roman were easily beating the shit out of the huntress-in-training. They could've killed her right then, but Roman started to monologue. Neo got distracted by it and couldn't help it. She always found him to be a great speaker, having a way with words.

This proved to be their undoing as Ruby opened up Neo's umbrella, surprising the female criminal as she was caught off guard. After that, the rest was history. Neo never knew exactly how Roman died but did know that it was Little Red's fault as she's the one who started it. This lead to her fears and self-doubt.

Neo's afraid of making another mistake, a more costly one in fact, that could ruin her chances of getting revenge. The female criminal admits that Little Red is a crafty person, someone you cannot slipup against in a fight. The same thing can be said about Cinder, who know has magic in her arsenal. It's something that Neo has no experience up against.

The female criminal stared at Roman's hat, or rather, the item that's inside of it. Inside the hat is a picture of a teenaged Roman and Neo. It's the only photo of them that's not a wanted poster, and she has kept it ever since it was taken. Neo has to stay strong, knowing that doing so will allow her to avenge her beloved.

A knock is heard on her door, causing Neo to look up. Wiping her eyes, she heads towards the door and opens it. The female criminal found Maine to be standing at the doorway with Reine.

 _What do you want?_

"Agent Maine would like apologize for his behavior of pressurizing you earlier," the A.I. stated.

 _Oh. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept you waiting. I was just wasting your time as well as mine._

The Meta gave a growl for Reine to translate.

"Agent Maine says that fear is a common emotion that affects everyone. The best way to overcome it is to acknowledge and embrace it," the A.I. told Neo. The female criminal smiled at the advice given to her.

 _Thank you. I really appreciate it._

In actuality, Maine never thought up of the advice. He had Reine look it up in Remnant's internet. He was even surprised that the planet even has internet, even though it's different than the internet on Earth.

 _You know what? We're going to start getting my revenge very soon._

The Meta gave a growl, wanting to know exactly how soon the female criminal meant.

"Agent Maine asks how soon," Reine stated.

 _Let's say a week. Are you fine with that?_

Maine nodded in satisfaction now that Neo has deemed herself ready for their objectives. Thanks to him, the female criminal has fully regained her confidence. After all, that's what partners are for.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I initially had different plans for this chapter, but I wanted to wait and see on what Volume 4 did.**

 **It went on a different direction than from what I expected. Juggling six different storylines at a short amount of episodes, Volume 4 sadly didn't meet my expectations. Instead of the RNJR/main storyline dealing with the grief and aftermath of Volume 3, it instead focused on Ren and Nora's, mostly Ren's, backstory in which I don't mind that much. I would have wanted Neo to be the main antagonist of Volume 4. Instead we were given the** **Nuckelavee Grimm, which had great buildup and hype but ultimately became a huge letdown. I would have preferred Raven and her tribe of bandits being the ones who destroyed Ren's village and made him an orphan. As for the silent mute herself, she had no appearance whatsoever at all. She didn't even appear in Cinder's storyline, though it can imply she's no longer working for her. Despite Rooster Teeth confirming Neo to be alive, they didn't say when she'll be coming back. Because of that, I knew I had to take matters to my own hands. Hopefully she'll be back in Volume 5 at least.**

 **With that out of the way, be ready for next chapter where Neo and Maine heads to Patch. I promise it'll take a shorter amount of time to update this story. Until next time, see ya!**


	5. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 5: The Hunt Begins

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of From One Mute to Another. Red vs Blue Season 15 has come out, but there's a problem. Both Free members and Nonmembers have to wait a week after the episode airs for First members in order to watch it on the Rooster Teeth site or on YouTube. It sucks because usually people who signed up for free membership got to watch episodes only a day after First members do. I hope the situation doesn't happen with RWBY Chibi and Season 5. Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

It's been a month since Agent Maine, his newly acquired A.I. Reine, and Neopolitan left Junior's bar for the Island of Patch. Neo had deemed herself ready, allowing the three to start on their journey. The female criminal sharpened the blade of _Clockwork Sundae_ to perfection, that way it draw blood on its first strike.

They couldn't take an airship due to officials only allowing air travel for evacuation purposes only. Plus, Neo is a wanted criminal because of the crimes she committed with Roman. It didn't bother her though, as she didn't have any regrets. Luckily for them, they didn't have to deal with huntsmen since they're too busy trying to retake Beacon and the City of Vale.

 _Reine, how long is it until we get to Atlantis City?_

Atlantis City is one of Vale's most successful coastal cities. At first Maine was surprised after hearing the name since it reminded him of a fictional city on Earth, but Reine explained the city and its history to the former freelancer.

"It shouldn't take that long, Miss Neopolitan," the A.I. answered. "I estimate it'll take 2 more hours until we reach the city."

Neo gave an irritated groan. They needed to arrive at the coastal city to catch a ferry to the Island of Patch. If they miss the last one, they'll have to wait another day. To the female criminal, it means delaying the completion of one half of her goals. She sped up her pace, not wanting to be late for a ferry to be a reason for her to miss her chance of killing Ruby Rose.

Maine gives a growl, catching the female mute's attention. Neo didn't know he said, but she's willing to bet that it's sass.

"Agent Maine asks why can't you teleport us to the city," Reine told the criminal. Neo was right. The former freelancer was giving her sass.

 _I can only teleport to places I've been at but as long as they are at a certain distance. I've never been to Atlantis City._

The Meta gave a growl, unsatisfied with the answer. He could try to freeze time, but it wouldn't last long enough for them to reach Atlantis City. Plus, it would drain his suit of energy, so they might as well continue walking.

Just as Reine predicted, the two mutes arrives at the coastal city within the two hours. Neo had them walk nonstop until they arrived, not wanting to waste any more time. Any Grimm that tried to attack them, the two mutes merely killed with a shot from either _Clockwork Sundae_ or _Brute Shot_.

Agent Maine stared the city before them, finding it quite a view. It was kind of like the major cities back on Earth, specifically the ones in California and Florida. The buildings are tall, there are a lot of shops, a beach is connecting the city to the sea, and there's a port right next to it for boats and ferries.

 _Come on. Let's go get tickets for a ferry. The sooner to Patch the better, so no time for sightseeing._

After sending the message to Maine, Neo uses her ability Mystique to change her appearance. Deciding against the Gothic Lolita appearance she used at the Vytal Tournament and her undercover times at Haven out of the possibility of someone recognizing her, Neopolitan decides to use another appearance.

Her hair changes from its usual brown and pink to white-lavender tied into pig tails with three dark blue beads on each. Her irises changes colors until they are shifted to blue. Her clothes changes into a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt, and pink doll shoes. Neo examines her new appearance, pleased with it. She based this appearance off of a character from a show she watched while she was in undercover at Haven.

The Meta growls, commenting on Neo's new appearance.

"Agent Maine says that your new appearance is weird looking," Reine reported. The female criminal rolls her eyes, not caring about her new partner's opinion. "Personally, I think you look beautiful Miss Neopolitan." The female mute thanks the A.I. with a nod and a smile while making her way into the city.

Maine gave a shrug, sticking to his opinion. To the former freelancer, everyone he has seen on this planet dresses weird. They remind him of anime, something that the Triplets back in Project Freelancer would try to get everyone to watch. Fortunately for them, Washington, York, and North would sometimes join them. Either way, everyone looks ridiculous to him yet he stands out because of his armor.

As the two mutes look for a ferry station, the Meta notices that people are giving him looks with most of them having animal parts. The former freelancer remembered from what Reine told him that they are the other species who inhabit this planet alongside humans known as Faunus, sharing the same name as the goat god of Roman mythology.

Neo seems to notice this and types onto her scroll, sending a message to Maine.

 _Don't pay attention to these animals. They just think you're an Atlas soldier. The Kingdom of Atlas doesn't have a good reputation with them, and recently the whole world began to have a negative view of it. I did have a part of it, but I'm not sorry. Anyway, I will kill these filthy degenerates without any mercy if they try to delay my revenge._

Agent Maine raised an eyebrow after reading the message. Reine told him about the Faunus' history on Remnant and the prejudice they constantly endure, but he didn't know he would've experienced it firsthand. He couldn't even tell if it's right to compare racism on Earth to racism on this planet. Still, he's not responsible for any action his partner commits.

The two mutes eventually found the ferry station that was located a few miles from the port. Neo approached the clerk employed and held up two fingers, asking for two ferry tickets to Patch.

"Sorry I have to ask, but can I see some I.D.? After everything that's happening, you can never be too careful," the clerk told the female criminal. Neo gave the clerk a stoic stare before turning to Maine and nudges her head at the clerk. Understanding, the former freelancer steps forward and cracks his knuckles.

A moment later, the Meta exits the station with Neo behind him. The female criminal switches the open sign to close and waves the two tickets in triumph.

"According to the schedule, the next ferry to Patch will leave within twenty minutes," Reine reported. Neo smiled with satisfaction. The time doesn't seem too long.

 _Thank you Reine. Once we board the ferry, we can rest from our journey until we reach our destination. Let's head there now._

As the two mutes arrived, they found a small gathering waiting to board the ferry. Neo didn't recognize any of the people waiting, but even if she did, none of them would've recognize her in her disguised appearance.

"Excuse me, are you an Atlas soldier?" a voice asks Maine. The former freelancer turns to see a middle aged man talking to him. The man appears to be human, so the Meta doesn't have to worry about Neo causing any trouble.

Agent Maine shook in head in response, causing the man to frown in response. Some people heard the man's question and turned their attention to the former freelancer. Neo grips onto her umbrella tightly at the unwanted attention. Civilians are nothing to her, though it would be a real hindrance if she starts killing them.

"You're wearing armor. Are you impersonating a soldier?" a blonde woman asks with suspicion. Once again, Maine shook his head but is starting to get annoyed.

"Then what, are you going to a costume party or something?" a mongoose Faunus asks. Neo quickly nods hear head, answering the question. Everyone who was paying their attention to them let out an "oh", believing the female criminal's lie. Neo mentally sighed at their stupidity, no longer having to worry about their cover being blown.

The ferry blows its horn, signaling the passengers to get on board. Neo and Agent Maine got on board the ferry, with the female criminal still holding onto her umbrella tightly. The former freelancer kept an eye out at the passengers around him.

* * *

At a wooden house on the island of Patch, a blonde man is sitting on a rocking chair with a black and white corgi lying down next to him. He's wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, along with black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

The blonde man is also wearing armor that consists of a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. Along with the blonde hair, the man has blue eyes and facial hair that consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart.

The man's name is Taiyang Xio Long. The corgi is the family dog, Zwei. The blonde man has a concerned look on his face while in deep thoughts.

"It's been yesterday since she left, but I'm kind of worried for Yang. I hope she'll be okay," Taiyang told the dog. "Same thing with Ruby. We haven't heard from her ever since she left."

Zwei happily barks at his owner, as if telling him Yang and Ruby will be fine. The blonde man smiled in response and rubs the dog's head.

"You're right Zwei. I shouldn't be so worried. Both girls are tough and strong. Plus, I feel like Yang improved herself these past few weeks," Taiyang told his dog. The two of them were staring at the sunset that's occurring, the sky being a mixture of red and orange. "Hey Zwei, it's getting late. How about we go inside?"

The dog barked happily, as if saying yes to his owner. Taiyang got off from his rocking chair and heads inside to his house with Zwei following him.

"I say we make ourselves some grub, shouldn't we boy?" the blonde man asks his pet. The dog pants with mouth open and tongue out at the mention of food. Taiyang chuckles at his pet's behavior.

Time passes as the sky now turns dark, and the duo already finished their supper. Having putting the dishes in the sink, Taiyang is sitting on the couch watching television while Zwei is lying asleep on his little bed.

On the TV is the news report of hunters and huntresses still unable to take back Beacon and the City of Vale. The blonde man watched with sadness as he felt that he needs to be there, to help reclaim what's lost to the Grimm. However, he's also needed at Signal Academy for the younger generation.

There are also news reports of Atlas isolating itself from the world, no one can get in or out. Taiyang couldn't help but feel like it was Ironwood's idea. The general is stubborn as hell, and the kingdom's new isolation is living proof of it. The blonde man doesn't like to agree with Qrow that much, but even he understands that James has a stick inside his ass. Ozpin wouldn't want this.

Suddenly, the lights went off as well as every other electronic. Taiyang quickly stood up, searching through the darkness for the cause of the sudden blackout. Even Zwei woke up, having sense the trouble.

"I'm sure it's just a normal power outage," Taiyang assures the dog but kept himself on guard. As an experienced hunter, the blonde man knew he should always be careful in situations like these. Taiyang quickly went to the kitchen where he has a flashlight. He turns on the flashlight and heads outside.

Just as the blonde man stepped foot out of his house, he received a hit from a powerful force that sent him flying. Taiyang groans as he looked up to see his attacker. An intimidating growl caught his attention, revealing the person who ambushed him to be the Meta with a smirking Neopolitan, no longer in her disguised form, standing next to him.

"Who are you two?!" Taiyang angrily yells at them. Before Reine and pop up and introduce the two, Maine gave a slightly larger growl and charges towards the blonde man. This time though, Taiyang was ready for the attack. Neo became surprised at her partner's action, since this wasn't part of their plan.

Meanwhile, anger is flowing through Agent Maine's mind. The blonde man's voice sounded very familiar. The former freelancer wants, no, demands that the man speak again for confirmation.

Taiyang threw a punch at the armored fighter, but it was avoided. The blonde man cursed himself for not bringing a weapon with him to protect himself. His opponent took out a weapon that was attached to his weapon, which appeared to him as some kind of hybrid between a rifle and a large knife.

"I'm asking you again. Who are you?! And what do you want from me?!" Taiyang asked the trespassers, dodging a swipe from his opponent's weapon. The armored foe let out a harsh snarl that startled the hunter a bit.

* * *

Back with Agent Maine, a single name is running through the former freelancer's mind. Thanks to the blonde man, he was given an answer. The Meta suddenly turns invisible, surprising the hunter. Neo is silently watching with a stoic expression on her face, wondering what's going on with her partner.

Taiyang began wondering where his invisible opponent is before feeling a sharp pain that sent him crashing through a tree. Lying on the tree, the blonde man looks down to see a large bleeding gash on his chest. He uses his aura to heal the wound but felt something heavy on it. Materializing in his field of vision is his armored opponent, no longer invisible.

Agent Maine presses down on the wound, causing the blond man to hiss in pain. He kneels down, his foot still on the gash, and lifts up the hunter's head by the hair. Raising his right arm, the former freelancer begins repeatedly pummeling the blonde man's face. Neo continues to watch and pulls out her scroll, noticing that Taiyang is the only occupant in the house. That and her partner's behavior.

 _Reine, can you tell Maine to stop pummeling the man. I believe that's enough, and we need answers._

"I apologize Miss Neopolitan, but Agent Maine is refusing to comply," the A.I.'s voice rang out from the scroll. A tick mark appeared on Neo's head.

 _Can you tell me why? Since he's the only person to have come out from that house, I suspect that Ruby Rose nor her sister aren't in the area. This man knows why, but Maine is currently beating him to death._

"Agent Maine is currently in a fit of rage and anger. He's keeps repeating the name "Epsilon" over and over again," Reine answered. Neo was confused at the foreign name, but shook it off from her mind. She needs to get her partner to keep his mind on the mission. The female criminal makes her way to the one-sided fight.

As the Meta was about to land another blow to the already bloodied and bruised face of Taiyang Xio Long, he felt something grab his wrist. He turns to see his partner giving him a stare that's telling him to stop. Maine growls at the female criminal, but Neo doesn't relent. After an intense stare down, the former freelancer gave a growl before getting off of the blonde hunter.

Neo stomps on Taiyang's wound and points the blade of her weapon at his throat. Her time has been wasted enough, and she demands answers. The female criminal glares at the blonde man and motions for Reine to talk to him. The A.I. pops out, and the holographic figure hops onto the blade.

"My creator wishes to know the location of Ruby Rose. It came to our attention that she's not here nor her sister," Reine told the hunter.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Taiyang asked.

Neo gives a smirk as she places a thumb on one side of her throat and moves it across to the other. The blonde hunter gasps before scowling in anger.

"Like Hell would I tell you where she is, Ruby is far away from here. Same with Yang. I won't tell you either of them are, even if my life depends on it!" Taiyang declared. Neo's expression changes to a blank one, showing that she's disappointed in her captive's answer. Seeing she has no other choice, she sends a message to Agent Maine.

 _Rough him up a bit until he decides to talk. I'll check inside the house to see if there's any clues on his daughters' whereabouts._

Neo presses harder on Taiyang's wound before making her way to his house. She can already hear her partner beating up the hunter again, which brought a satisfying smile on her face. Anyone who tries to prevent her from completing her goals would be receiving absolute pain. As the female criminal was about to enter the house, Zwei leaps and attacks at her. Using quick reflexes, Neo kicks the small corgi away and knocks him out.

'Stupid mutt,' the mute said in her mind. Noticing the dropped flashlight on the porch, Neo picks it up and turns it on before entering the dark house. Seeing that the living room is the first to appear, the female criminal decides to check it out. She looks through the room and notices something that her light found.

It was a picture of Taiyang, the blonde hunter Maine is currently beating to a pulp, and three other people. Neo doesn't recognize the deceased Summer Rose but notices the similarities between her and her target Ruby Rose. She mentally curses the woman for giving birth to the person who took away her Roman.

Neo then somewhat recognizes the drunk Qrow Branwen. She had heard stories about him, mostly adult themed. However, the female criminal knew how strong the hunter is and finds him on par with his sister.

Speaking of the bitch, Neo found her in the picture as well. Anger swells up in Neo as she glares at the woman. Raven Branwen is someone the mute is hoping to encounter so she can kill her. The older woman was the first person to make her experience fear, but Neo is determined to make sure she'll also be the last. The female criminal can't actively chase Raven due to the woman leading a moving tribe, so she'll have rely on chance.

Still, Raven isn't one of Neo's targets. Her death will merely be considered a bonus. The mute drops the framed picture, causing it to shatter. As the female criminal was about to turn around, she notices something else. It's another framed picture, this time of Team RWBY.

Neo glares at the one of the four people in the picture, the red and black themed Ruby Rose. She couldn't care less of her other three teammates: the icy Schnee, the reclusive Faunus, or the hotheaded half-sister. Just like with Raven, the female criminal considers their deaths to be bonuses. Pointing _Clockwork Sundae_ at it, Neo blasts the picture at Ruby's face.

* * *

Back with Agent Maine, the former freelancer is currently beating Taiyang. The hunter's Aura has already been depleted to nothing, allowing the blonde man to feel every pain inflicted on his body. While Neo did tell him to torture him until he's ready to talk, the Meta was using it as an excuse to unleash his anger.

The blonde man has the exact same voice as Epsilon, which is reason why he went on a rage. The moments of his defeat kept flashing through his mind when he initially started beating the hunter before Neo stopped him. However, he couldn't keep Epsilon out of his mind, not even now.

As Agent Maine was about to punch Taiyang again, he heard a whistle. He looks up behind to see Neo making her way towards them with something in her hands. The blonde hunter moves his head to see what's going on and widens his eyes when he saw what the female criminal has in her possession.

"No…" Taiyang muttered.

"Miss Neopolitan, I see that you found something," Reine stated as the A.I. appeared on Maine's shoulder. The female criminal nodded and reveals the item in her possession, which is a written letter.

 _Yes. This is a letter written by Ruby Rose. Apparently, she went to the Kingdom of Mistral months ago. While this will delay my goals, it'll be easier to accomplish them since my two targets will be at the same place._

"Even if you find her, Ruby will beat you! Her and Yang!" Taiyang yelled at her.

"What shall we do about the hunter," Reine asked her creator.

 _Kill him. He knows too much._

Agent Maine growls with satisfaction as he readies his weapon. The night ended with Taiyang becoming a corpse and thrown into his house, which was then set on fire. The two mutes continued their journey, this time with their sights set on Mistral as their next destination. Neo won't rest until her targets are dead.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was a doozy. Some of the parts of this I felt were rushed, so I decided to end it on a fight.**

 **Important Note: This story will be on hold until the premiere of Volume 5. The progress of this story solely rests on what Rooster Teeth plans to do with Neo. Because of her absence in Volume 4, it put a dent on this story. It's important to this story for me to know if Neo will appear in the next volume. In the meantime, a new story will run in this story's place. See you all in next chapter!**


End file.
